Shark and Berry Rewrite
by ikusani
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Rukia did not save Ichigo, and instead one of the Espada did? Well Lets find out shall we? Ichigo: I did not sign up for this. Tia: Me either...but it sounds fun... Me: I dont own Bleach or any of its Characters Tite Kubo owns all rights except to my character that I'm putting in this story. Sui-Feng: You Better add him!*glares* Me: Yes Ice Bitch.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach franchise and all credit for the characters and the names (other than my own personal character) belong to Tite Kubo.

Key: "Normal Talk"

'Thought'

 **"Hollow Voice"**

 _ **"Zanpakuto Voice"**_

Chapter 1: Berry meets a Shark

Karakura Town 15:00 (3PM)

Walking down a sidewalk in the fall late afternoon, an orange haired teen stops and looks at a group of skateboarding delinquents. Looking to the ground next to a lamp post the orange haired teen sees a small vase with flowers that has been knocked over and now has a crack in it. Next to the vase a girl dressed in a pink dress and blonde pig tails floats looking at him with sad eye and tears in her eyes. The orange haired teen walks over toward the delinquents with an angry scowl on his face before abruptly kicking the leader of the other two in his back so hard you can hear the bones being crushed and cracked. The other two look at their boss go flying then to the orange haired teen.

"What the hell man?" Says the shorter and fatter of the two left conscious, as they look at the orange haired teen and then back to their leader. The teen cracks his knuckles with a huff and a dark aura seems to emit from him.

"Tell me what that is over there" He says pointing toward the vase for a second before rolling his neck. "Answer me wrong and you'll regret it." He adds as he walks toward them, the dark aura that he emits takes the form of a demonic looking mask that only those that really feel threatened can see.

"I-I-It's a vase for remembering a person that has died here..." Says the taller delinquent that has shaggy black hair that goes to his shoulders. The next thing he knows it that he is flying back 4 feet, the teen with orange hair standing in front of where he was with his fist in a ball and arm stretched.

"Correct! Now explain to me why it was knocked over." He says as he looks toward the short stubby delinquent. The demonic mask forming behind him with glowing eyes causing the delinquent to scream.

"Eeeeh! W-W-We were skateboarding a-and we m-mu-must have kn-knonked it over..." He stutters out as he watches the orange haired teen stop and point to his side.

"Now tell me, who's going to apologize to her?!" He yells as the girl with pigtails starts to appear next to him with blood seeping from her head. The fat delinquent screams and shakes the tall one waking him only to add to the screaming. They get up and grab their leader and run for the hills, leaving the orange haired teen and the girl to stand and snicker. "Sorry about using you like that, but those guys shouldn't bother this area anymore." He says to the girl who just smiles at him before replying.

"That's ok and thank you again for that sir." She says in a shy voice but giggles slightly seeing a tick mark form on his forehead.

"I'll stop by tomorrow to put some new flowers in, and it's not sir, my name is Ichigo." He says in a stern voice and waves to her as he walks away, the young girl smiling stands there and vanishes after he gets some distance.

As Ichigo walks home he smiles inwardly as he makes his way home. 'I'm glad I could help that little girl, I just hope she moves on to the afterlife soon.' He thinks to himself, looking around he sees more people floating around, a small groan escapes him as he mentally says to himself. 'My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I can see the spirits of dead people.' He keeps walking to his house without even thinking about the rest floating around.

As he opens the door he looks around not hearing his normal insane father coming to greet him in his usual way. He stops as he walks past the kitchen and sees a young girl roughly 11 with orange hair cooking. "Oh Hai Onii-chan dinners almost ready." She says in a happy tone as she smiles to him.

"Thanks Yuzu where is Karen and dad?" Ichigo asks as he walks to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water.

"Oh they went shopping; I'll call when dinner is ready." Yuzu says as she watches him head up to his room. For those who don't know it Yuzu is Ichigo's sister, Onii-chan is older brother full.

As Ichigo enters his room he lays back and looks at his ceiling. Shortly after he falls asleep for a short time.

Somewhere in Karakura Town an hour later:

As the sun goes down the shadows of the buildings grow, in an alley way a crack forms in the air. Shortly after the crack starts to groan and expand before opening and making a black hole leading to nothingness. Soon a figure comes walking through to hole with long waist length blonde hair. The figure is curvy, but it's almost hidden by the bone armor covering its body. A full bone mask with shark like teeth covers its face and extends down its chest; the bone armor like covering seems to round out as if the figure has a rather large chest. The arms of the figure are covered in the same bone like armor but the right arm is a large fin like blade about the size of the figure. Going down the armor stops at the stomach and shows a well-toned brown skin stomach and then a white bone like skirt, white bone boots with a black line going down the sides finish the figures outfit.

With a deep breath the figure lets out a very relaxed sigh, the sound though was more feminine then anything. Looking to the sun the blonde haired woman turns as if sensing something and without the slightest hint of motion vanishes in a static buzz.

Little girl's street two hours later:

The sun has now set and the moon starts to shine even as its crescent shape becomes seeable in the cloudy night. As the street lights flick on a black vortex seems to swirl into existence next to a lamp post. A little girl with blonde pigtails runs to hide behind a lamp post that has a small vase next to it. Soon a large black arm reaches through the vortex, then another and soon they strain as a large white mask starts to come forth from the vortex. The masked creature was all black, with the head like a fish. It was about 10 to 11 feet tall; its arms were almost half that in length, but what really drew attention was the giant hole in its body where the heart should be. It let out a roar that shook the glass of the surrounding buildings.

Its yellow and black eyes scanned the area around it through the large mask, it stopped and looked at the girl for a minute before the masks mouth opened and a large set of teeth were shown, it licked it's chops and roared as it went after the girl. She turns to run only for the creature to smash the lamp post and grab hold of her, the last thing the girl sees is pitch black nothingness as the creature bites down on her and rips her in two. The sound of bones snapping and blood being spilt.

As the creature devours the girl blew particles fill the air and are absorbed into the creature. **"Where…is it…so strong…must feed…"** It growls out as it lumbers down the street still chewing on the girl as it follows the scent of a strong soul.

Kurosaki Clinic:

Lying on his bed asleep Ichigo is woken by the most annoying sound in the world to him. His door swings open and a black haired man dressed in a white lab coat, blue jeans and black loafers comes flying in with his left leg extended in a kick.

"Iiiiiccccchhhhhiiiiiiiiigggggg-" He doesn't finish as Ichigo wakes up and grabs the flying man by his left ankle and flings him out his bedroom door and into the hall way. A loud crash and small amount of drywall dust shows the man in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"What do you want old man, and do you always have to attack me when either of us comes home?" Ichigo asks as he looks at his father with utter distain. His father looking like he had been turned into a bag of bones on the floor coughs and tries to get up, only to fall back down in a very painful position.

"Well done...my son... I have...taught you well..." His father coughs and groans as the pain sets in, the drywall that he had hit now crumbles down leaving a hole in the hallway. Yuzu walks over grabbing their father and sighs.

"Come on dad I'll get the bandages." She says as she drags him away and a black haired girl dressed in a black shirt, walks by them heading down the stairs.

"Yuzu leave him that's what he gets for attacking Ichi-nii every day." She says as she watches Yuzu take her dad to the connected clinic. (Nii at the end of a name is also older brother.)

"But Karen-Chan dad just wants us to be ready for anything." Yuzu says to her twin who rolls her eyes as she goes down stairs.

With that all out the way Ichigo makes a mental note to fix the wall in the hallway and lays back on his bed. Without realizing it he falls asleep again.

Outside Kurosaki clinic:

Sitting on the lamppost out front of the clinic the blonde woman giggles at the antics of the orange haired teen and his family, listening to their interactions and watching the teen when he lays back down. 'Hmmm he is definitely strong but does he even know anything about the two worlds?' She thinks to herself as she rubs her neck and sighs. The sound of footsteps breaks her out of her thoughts as she looks around she notices that it's coming from the street just in front of the clinic. A large fish headed monster was now looming toward the house.

Down the street from the Clinic:

Just down the street from the clinic the Fish head monster was moving closer to the clinic and the source of its growing hunger. The creature howls into the night's sky and throws a punch at the front of the Kurosaki clinic, smashing a hole in the wall the size of a truck and allowing it to grab Karen and swing her around. Yuzu and their dad come down in time to see Karen be lifted off the ground and thrown around, smacking her dad into the wall and knocking him out while throwing Yuzu into the hall up the stairs. Fish head howls again and gets ready to devour Karen as it raises her up to its mouth, only to stop as a Baseball bat slams into its arm. Standing in front of it was an orange haired teen with a scowl on his face a black shirt with a 13 on it in white graphics and black jeans with a chain running from his pocket on his left side to his left back pocket.

"Alright asshole, drop her!" He demands and holds the bat at the ready to strike the creature.

Ichigo's room, just before the attack:

Ichigo rolls onto his side and wakes up just in time to hear a loud howl and crash. Without a thought he jumps off the bed and runs to his door. Soon as he opens the door he sees Yuzu stumbling toward his door, she looks like she was thrown around and now Ichigo is getting angry.

"Yuzu, what happened?!" He asks her as he tries to hold her up; she's fighting her own weight and struggling to stand.

"Onii-chan something smashed into the wall in the living room...it...Karen...daddy..." She stutters out the last bit before passing out in his arms.

Ichigo growls and sets her down gently as he heads down stairs. When he sees his dad unconscious and Karen being held by a large fish headed creature. Grabbing the baseball bat next to the kitchen he makes a mental note thank Karen for leaving it out where he can get it. He runs in with the bat cocked back and ready to slam it, when he sees it about to eat Karen. With as much force as he can muster, he slams the bat down onto the creatures arm, hearing a sickening crunch come from the spot that connected with the bat.

"Hey asshole, drop her." He says cocking the bat back again, only to be blindsided and thrown into the broken wall. As he collides with the broken wall he feels his back be cut open and he coughs up a little blood.

" **You...your power...give it to me!"** It roars and lunges at him; Ichigo braces himself for the attack he glares at the creature. Before the creature can smack Ichigo again a white blur lands in front of them and a shower of blood sprays the area. **"RAAAAAHH!"** It yells in pain as it grabs the stump of its other arm.

Standing in-front of Ichigo and the creature was the blonde haired woman with her right arm-blade covered in blood. In her left arm she now held Yuzu Kurosaki who was unconscious, turning to Ichigo she could see relief on his face now that his sister wasn't in the creature's hand.

" **Be gone Hollow or die."** The woman states in a calm stoic voice that almost sends chills down Ichigo's wounded back.

" **Back off...it's my prey!"** The creature now known as a hollow yells as it holds its wounded arm. The woman shakes her head and brings her right arm up, as she does a yellow orb forms at the tip of her arm-blade.

" **Cero..."** The woman says as she almost vaporizes the hollow in a single blast, the beam goes down the street and dissipates after a second before doing any other harm. As the dust settles she turns to Ichigo and Yuzu, walking to them she extends her left hand to him. **"Can you stand?"**

Ichigo looks at her slightly confused before taking her hand and being pulled up. "I can...thank you for saving us..." He says as she sets Yuzu in his arms, with a groan he takes her and limps toward couch with her.

 **"Stay here..."** She says as he sets Yuzu down, in a static buzz the blonde is now gone. Ichigo goes to the storage closet and grabs some boards, hammer and nails before starting to fix the giant hole in the house. Almost half way through boarding up the hole a static buzz sounds out front and a knock comes at the front door.

Ichigo pokes his head through the hole and looks toward the door to find the mysterious blonde standing there with three fin like extensions on her shoulders and back. Instead of her fin like blade right arm, it now seemed a normal human arm. "Oh it's you...come on in." He pants out as he goes back in and starts hammering his board into place. As the female walks in the door she stops and notices that there is blood pooling underneath the teen.

 **"You should rest..."** She says and gently brushes her fingers against the wound on his back. Ichigo doubles over in pain and drops the hammer on his foot. This now causing him to yell and cuss as he falls on his face. The blonde giggles and sets the last of the boards with little effort to help him. **"Let me see your wound..."** She says but soon realizes that Ichigo has passed out on the ground, she kneels beside him and notices that the wound is still bleeding. 'Hmmm so much will to protect, I can sympathize with him.' She thinks before her right hand glows a slight yellow color and she gently pushes the energy into his body. The wound closes up and stops bleeding, as the energy does its job, before she can do anymore for the family she hears the father groan and start to stir awake. In a burst of static noise she leaves and appears on the lamp post outside again.

"What the hell happened to the house!?" Isshin yells waking up Yuzu and Karen but only to see Ichigo passed out on the ground with the hammer and box of nails at his feet. The blonde giggles again before opening a black hole next to her. As she goes through the front door to the house opens and Isshin, Yuzu and Karen run out looking at the boarded up hole. Karen looks up just in time to see the blonde hair flow into the black portal and she waves up to it as the portal closes. Silently wondering who that was and was it real, they all go in and wake Ichigo and he walks out side looking for the blonde woman, only to find she's no longer there. What he does find is blonde hair stuck on one of the boards that he didn't put up, gently tugging it free he looks at it before it turned to yellow particles and drifted into the sky.

"So she was a spirit...wonder why she looked like a skeleton soldier?" He thought aloud and walked back inside then reached to his back and noticed there was no pain. "She healed me too?" He asked again but this time he got a response.

" **That's not all she did Kingy."** A dark ominous voice said as he looked around and found no one, the only thing her heard then was dark cackles from inside his head.

A/N: And I say we cut it there for this chapter of the rewrite. Hope you all like it, favorite, message me, love it cause I'm redoing the whole thing cause I realized this after rereading all I posted before... I went too fast...

Everyone: YEP!

Me: Anyway enjoy ill post the second chapter in about 3 maybe 5 weeks do-to the Christmas holiday. So since it's my birthday and my work let me off I will leave this chapter with this.

Happy Hanukah, Cuanza, Christmas, and any other politically correct holiday there is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And I'm back with Chapter 2 of Shark and Berry Rewrite.

Fans :YAY!

Me: Now before I keep going maybe I should explain things a little. I will keep the same appearances as I had originally but I will try to tweak it so it goes a little smoother.

Unohana: So I still make an appearance in this chapter? *Creepy smile*

Me: *Sweats like a man in hell and nods really fast giving myself whiplash.* Owe!

Zero: Let me take over...*clears throat* Characters will be introduced, a little more detail will be added. Story will be easier to follow and the fast pace will be taken care of that people seemed to dislike in the original version of this story.

Hichi: **Hell yeah that means I get a bigger part then just his Resurrection control!**

All: Shit! Ikusani!

Me: *being healed by Unohana who is muttering something to herself.* Help me!

Chapter 2: Berry, Maiden and Shark

Kurosaki Clinic Next day:

Ichigo slowly opens his brown eyes as the sun shines into his room, the bland look of his room hardly shows that a teenager lives in it. He sits up and stretches as he rolls to sit on the edge of the bed. Rolling his shoulders and twisting his back, he feels no pain that he had last night after that Fish head hollow attacked. His family seemed to have no memory of it and he just told them a truck slammed into the house. As he dresses for school he rubs the back of his head and wonders about the mysterious blonde woman clad in white armor.

As he leaves the house he looks around and notices that there aren't any spirits around. 'Wonder where they all went?' He asks himself as he starts to head to school with his bag by his side.

 **'** **Don't worry Kingy in another day all the spirits will come back since the Hollow is gone.'** The dark voice from last night says, causing Ichigo to stop and look around. Dark cackles sound in his head as he looks around. **'Hey genius I'm in your head stop looking around.'** The dark voice says as Ichigo scratches the back of his head.

'Wait if you're in my head then that means…' Ichigo started to think but the dark voice responded.

 **'** **Yep I'm part of you Kingy, also watch it car.'** The voice warns and sure enough Ichigo stops and a car zooms by him.

'Thanks…' He mentally says and continues onto school.

 **'** **Not a problem but we got a lot to discuss.'** The voice says and slowly a bleached out version of Ichigo materializes next to him. **'So Kingy, what do you remember of last night?'** He asks and walks beside Ichigo before said teen jumps and looks around. The double shakes its head and punches Ichigo in the head. **'I'm in your head dumb ass stop freaking out just because I let you see me!'** He shouts and flails as he puts his hand into his bleached out school uniform pants pockets.

'Owe you son of a… wait last night?' Ichigo looks questioningly at his double before remembering everything up till he passed out on the floor and then was woken up by his dad and sisters.

 **'** **Yeah and here is what you missed… Blondie healed your back but do to her energy I woke up. I'm you but I'm also not you.'** The double says and Ichigo looks confused as hell at him. Cackling the double shakes his head. **'Ok well let's just say I'm a darker you that you suppress and don't let see the light of day.'**

'So you are my evil side?' Ichigo asks and to this the double nods but also shakes his head. 'Then what do you want?'

 **'** **I want you to wake up to what is really in front of you the human world and the spiritual one.'** The double says and cracks its neck as it looks to the sky. **'Hmmm looks like my play time is up talk later Kingy.'** With that the double dissipates like a mirage.

'Ok then…' Ichigo thinks as he looks around and then heads to class. Unbeknownst to him that a set of wooden doors opened in the sky above Karakura town.

Sky just above Karakura town:

In the blue skies over Karakura town a set of wooden Shushi doors materializes, the old sliding doors have a white glow coming from behind the windows. Slowly the doors slide open revealing a blinding tunnel of white, and a figure walking toward the exit. As the figure nears the Exit all that can be seen is ebony hair braided down her into her rather large cleavage, she wears black Hakama robe and pants but atop the robe is a white jacket with a Japanese number four on the back of it in a diamond. Attached to her hip is a katana like weapon about 3 feet long from hilt end to blade tip, wrapping on the hilt being a lime green with yellow diamonds in the handle.

"Hmmm so this is where the Vasto Lorde was reported, along with another hollow and a very strong spiritual pressure. Odd that they send me here but what can I do when Central 46 gives the order…" She says to herself as she looks around through nearly closed eyes, she looks down to see an orange haired teen running to the local school. "Hmmm that must be the strong spiritual pressure the Research and Development (RnD) crew mentioned in the report. I can sense him from here no wonder the Vasto Lorde and other hollow wanted him." She said as she took off and followed him silently.

Karakura Town Park around 4PM:

A crack forms under the shadows of a tree as the sun slowly sets, soon enough the crack rips open and becomes a black hole that leads to nothingness. Soon after opening fully the blonde woman clad in white armor comes walking out and yawns. Looking around she closes the hole and disappears in a static buzz. Landing in front of the teen's house, she looks at the boarded up hole and runs her hand along the spot that still had blood from his back injury on it.

 **"** **I wonder if he is alright."** She thinks aloud before hearing a person land in a whisper of wind behind her several feet away.

"Well now this is interesting…What is a Vasto Lorde doing in the human world again?" A woman asks, only to have the blonde swing around and the three fins on her back shift to make her arm blade on her right arm.

 **"** **Mind your own business Shinigami!"** The blonde growls and glares at the Ebony haired woman.

"Oh my so mean…but now you either be purified or well there is no other option." The woman says as she vanishes and strike at the blonde, their blades clashing and releasing sparks before they feel an enormous pressure hit them.

"The boy!/ **The boy!"** They say in unison and look at each other. "So you are here for him too?" The ebony woman asks as she keeps her weapon at the ready to defend or strike.

 **"** **That doesn't concern you Shinigami."** The blonde says before vanishing and landing in the playground a few blocks from the high school. Soon after she arrives the Ebony haired woman arrives in a whisper of wind and they look around. A black spider like Hollow had a leg pierced through Ichigo's chest and both women turned pale.

"N **O!"** They shout in unison before black energy swirls around the hollow and Ichigo.

The playground about 15 minutes before Mysterious Blonde and Ebony Shinigami arrive:

Ichigo is walking by the playground heading home, his mind on what he just picked up the night before. The bleached out him and what it said was starting to concern him, but that was soon the last thing on his mind. A loud howl comes from inside the playground and crying can be heard as well, without a thought Ichigo jumps the railing and runs toward the sounds. When he arrives he sees a small boy dressed in a blue shirt and shorts hiding in the monkey cage as a Spider like Hollow slowly moves toward the kid. Flashes of the fish head one hit him as he remembers how weak he was to stop the thing before, the boy cries loudly as the spider slices the monkey cage open and pipes fly everywhere.

 **'** **Let's go Kingy, we got this.'** The double says to him mentally as a pipe lands in the ground sticking out at a slant as the spider howls again. **'Do it you pussy or this will happen to Karin or Yuzu later cause it's still alive!'**

With that realization Ichigo grabs the pipe and charges toward the Hollow, blindsiding the monster with a sharp blow to the side of its mask and sending it flying into the trees.

"Kid get out of here now!" Ichigo yells as he readies himself to fight so the kid can get away from it. As the Hollow stands up it turns toward him revealing a crack going through the left side of its mask and splintering over to its right side. Slowly the crack started to reseed and fix itself. Ichigo cussed and gripped the pipe tightly.

 **'Easy Kingy this thing is fast but you are faster and stronger, just watch the way it's moving you can see when it's going to attack. Tensing in the joints, the position it takes as it moves, the way it looks and the direction it looks.'** His darker half comments and sure enough the way it was moving showed caution and rage.

Soon Ichigo started to move in a mirror of its own, circling each other and sizing their opponent up. Ichigo made the first move and darted toward the hollow, it reared back on its rear legs and launched its front ones down to try and impale him. Ichigo weaved between the two front legs and slammed the pipe straight into the right side of its face and launched it for the second time. This time he didn't stop at just one attack he went for a follow up strike down on the center of the creature's mask, it connected hard and sent the hollow to the ground dazed for a few seconds.

 **'Now Stab it through the mask!'** His darker half commanded, but Ichigo hesitated and stopped with his arms back. The hollow now took its chance and thrust its left arm into his exposed chest, the only thing Ichigo registered was the initial pain of his bones being broken and the sensation of blood coming up his throat again. The last thought he had was of the mysterious blonde and not being able to thank her properly.

Unknown location:

Ichigo wakes up in a slightly odd setting, there are skyscrapers everywhere but that's not what struck him as odd. The fact was he was laying on the side of the building, with utter surprise he jumps back and holds onto the ledge of a window.

 **"Easy Kingy we are inside your mind."** his double says as he looks to his left to see him sitting on the flagpole, well more like squatting and using his toes to keep balanced.

"Why am I here?" Ichigo asks before feeling a great pain in his chest and noticing a hole where he had been stabbed in the real world.

 **"That's because you hesitated and were killed, not bad for a rookie but you need to remember its kill or be killed. Now do you want to go back and live or do you want to die?"** His bleached out double asks as he jumps off the flagpole and lands on the glass surface and walks over to Ichigo.

"I don't want to die, and my sisters won't be able to live with my dad the way he acts." Ichigo jokes slightly and smiles to his double, who shares the smile.

 **"Good answer Kingy but first..."** With a push Ichigo falls through the glass and everything around him starts to turn into Cubes. **"Find your power Kingy!"** His double calls and vanishes as more cubes fill the area he is falling in.

"How the hell am I supposed to find my power?" He calls only to remember what his double said prior to the events in class, about sensing spirits without being near them. As he focused several white ribbons started to form from each of the cubes, he opened his eyes and looked around for some kind of ribbon that would be different from all the others. That's when he notices a black and red ribbon leading to a Box and a blue ribbon leading to another, the two had gotten wrapped around each other and were floating next to each other.

"Fuck it!" He cussed and pulled the two ribbons and watched as the boxes fused together into one box, soon as it gets close the box opens revealing a black and red wrapped sword hilt.

 **"Good Kingy now, CLAIM YOUR BIRTH RIGHT!"** His double shouts and the power resonating from the box swirls around in a cyclone. Ichigo looks around for a second before grabbing hold of the hilt and pulling with all his might, a blinding flash and the cyclone of energy formed a ball around him.

Back to present in playground:

The mysterious blonde and ebony shinigami looked on in horror as the teen was consumed by black and red spiritual energy, the Hollow screeched and jumped back with its arm now missing. The next thing that happened stunned both women, a orange and black blur zoomed past the hollow and landed a few yards from it. The hollow didn't move for a second but as it did a long line formed in its mask and down the center of its body, soon the body started to fade into particles. The women looked past the dissipating Hollow and saw standing in the same outfit as the ebony woman minus the jacket was the orange haired teen with a black and red handled sword, with a pitch black blade that was roughly his own height in length. The last thing that caught their attention was the demonic looking mask that he was wearing as well, the almost human like appearance with red and black tribal markings on the left side.

"Ugh fuck that felt good...but why the hell do I feel like there's something I'm forgetting..." He asks himself as he moves the mask off his face and just to the left side.

Still another thing surprises the two women. **"Well Kingy maybe if you look behind you, you might figure it out. Maybe even get some ass while you're at it."** The mask says as he looks back and notices the two of them.

"Oh hey blonde lady and...Who are you?" Ichigo asks as he places the katana on his shoulder and scratches the side back of his head as he tries to figure out who this woman was.

"Hmmm interesting a human with Shinigami powers and a hollow mask that talks..." The Ebony haired woman says as she looks at Ichigo with interest.

"Lady I'm not sure what a Shinigami is but I do know this much I'm not a hollow." Ichigo says with a glare till his mask coughs and whistles to get their attention.

 **"Actually Kingy you and Blondie are more alike than you think...She is a hollow but she is the highest evolution of a hollow."** The mask says before Ichigo looked to the blonde and scratched the back of his head. **"But your part hollow hence me...I was made a long time ago but you're definitely more than just a human kingy."** It says and then he looks to the ebony haired woman, and shakes his head.

"So what are you doing here?" He asks with slight hint of anger as he sees her sword drawn.

"Oh well I was sent here by the Soul Society and told to purify the Vasto Lorde and inspect the high spiritual pressure was." She says and that's when she gets the shock of a life time. Ichigo vanished in a whisper of wind and landed in front of the blonde woman.

"Sorry lady I owe her so you can go back to your SS and tell them she is being protected." He says with a spike of his spiritual pressure causing black and red whisps to float around him.

 **"Yeah Blondie is our piece of ass bitch, though I'm sure you are welcome to stay and join..."** The mask says and starts to cackle as Ichigo face palms himself and mutters about his stupid perverted double.

 **"Boy its fine I'm your enemy now anyway."** The blonde says before Ichigo turns to her and chops her on the top of the head. The loud thump causing the ebony haired women to cringe for the poor girl. **"Owe..."**

 **"If you think we are cold hearted Blondie you don't know kingy then, he pays his dept and also I think he likes you..."** The mask says before Ichigo slides it back over his face.

"Remind me again why you have to be manifested? Also my name is Ichigo not boy."

 **"Cause I saved your ass Kingy."** The mask cackles and Ichigo brings the blade up in a defensive stance, left leg slightly adjusted so his weight is balanced on it and the blade blocking most of his body as he readies for a fight.

"So you plan to defend her boy?" The ebony haired woman asks as she watches the exchange between the two.

"Ichigo for the second time now and yes I will. But first what is your name lady?" He growls out still watching for any sign of movement from her, but it never comes the ebony haired woman puts her sword away and sighs.

"Well Ichigo I am Retsu Unohana of the thirteen court guards' squad, 4th division captain to be exact, and will leave you two be for now though I have one question." She says and with a nod from Ichigo she asks. "Why do you owe her?"

"She saved my family and me last night, she also healed my back." He said seriously and then his mask spoke up again.

 **"She also woke me up and have you seen her-"** It didn't get a chance to finish as Ichigo covered the mask up with his left hand as he turned red from embarrassment.

"I swear I don't know what is wrong with him." Ichigo groans as he shakes his head.

"Well then till another day." With that she vanishes in a whisper of wind and leaves a bright red Ichigo and a slightly confused blonde.

 **"So...you just saved me?"** The blonde asks as Ichigo takes a deep breath and nods.

"I guess but for some reason I don't feel that it's saving. I think that's re-evaluating the situation." Ichigo states as he lets go of his mask's mouth and turns toward her.

 **"Agreed Kingy now let's take Blondie and head somewhere to chat."** The mask states as Ichigo moves it to the side of his head again. The two vanish from the playground in respective buzz and whisper, only to reappear in front of Kurosaki Clinic.

"So tell me, what is your name?" Ichigo asks with a slightly stern look in his eyes.

 **"Well Ichigo, my name is Tia Halibel, and thank you for defending me."** She says to him and inclines her head slightly in respect to him.

Blushing lightly Ichigo coughs and starts to talk. "Y-Your welcome, so you're a hollow... well to be specific a Vasto Lorde." He states and she nods.

 **"Yes and to clarify I am not a hunger driven monster."** She states as Ichigo blinks blankly and she points to his mask. **"You seem to have your own hollow...but how?"**

 **"That my dear blonde bombshell is a long story for another time."** The mask says as Ichigo smacks himself out of embarrassment.

"Can't you oh I don't know...be nice and use her name?" He asks as the mask cackles at its host's displeasure.

 **"Hahaha yeah sure maybe next time instead of worrying over a piece of ass you can remember your body!"** The mask laughs as Ichigo goes pale now and vanishes in a whisper of wind, as he arrives at the park he finds his body leaned against a tree with a letter stuffed into his pocket. As he enters his body he finds it's fully healed oddly and his clothes are fixed to. As he opens the letter he blinks and double checks the contents before groaning.

 _"Dear Mr. Ichigo,_

 _I have healed your body for you and also mended the clothes. I hope you will sit and listen to what I might have to say when I come back to you. Maybe you will let me do a full check up._

 _Sincerely, Retsu Unohana"_

'Why do I feel like I have a bulls-eye on my back now?' He asks himself and sighs as he heads back to his house, only to find Tia gone and another note of some sort.

 ** _"_** ** _Ichigo,_**

 ** _Went back to Hueco Mundo to rest, thank you again for sending the shinigami away. Next time we see each other I promise to explain the two sides._**

 ** _Tia"_**

'Well at-least she isn't dead.' He thought and decided to go back into his home, dodging his father's normal welcome home before walking up to his room and laying down falling asleep for another night.

A/N: And let's leave it here for day three to begin. To answer questions yes Unohana will return in the next chapter but I doubt it as you all expect.

Unohana: Ikusani don't spoil it. *Dark creepy aura*

Me: Nope sorry no more hints as far as her role, however Ichigo may meet a new enemy.

Dark voice: **Yes and this time I will make sure there's a really big bang! HAHA!**

Me: Yeah maybe I should go with the other one...

Kinder Dark Voice: **Does that mean sister and I get to reconnect?**

Me: mmmmmm Fuck it coin toss... Head the first idiot tails the other. *flips the coin and it lands on the flat side.* Well shit...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok welcome to Chapter 3 of my rewrite, now I know what you all are thinking.

Everyone else: Really?!

Me: Yes...You all want to know why the fuck I didn't give more detail into what Unohana has planned or as to what Tia has planned. OR even better what I have planned…

Tia/Retsu: Stop talking...

Me: As much as I'd like to tell you all, I value my life over your desires and will just say this...Read and find out.

Chapter 3:

Berry and the Orangette Crisis

The next day Ichigo wakes up to a loud cackle, but instead of waking up in his bed he wakes up on the skyscrapers of his inner world. His double sitting over top him on the flag pole holding an all-white version of his current katana, with the sharp point aimed down at him.

 **"Good morning Kingy, ready to train?"** The white version asks as he spins the katana in the palm of his hand and readied to strike. Ichigo rolls and reaches for his katana on his back and spins just in time to block a side swing that sends him barreling into another skyscraper and cracking the glass.

"First thing in the morning, man you're a fucking slave driver." Ichigo sighs as he rolls his shoulders and stretches a little before defending himself from a crazed strike aimed at his head. Now he was wide awake and his eyes were almost bulging from his head.

 **"Yes I am, now Kingy, G ET OFF YOUR ASS!"** The double yells and charges Ichigo with the sword pulled back and ready to slice down on him. Rolling out the way Ichigo brings his sword up and slashes at the double only for him to dodge it lazily and kick Ichigo in the chest. **"Not bad Kingy you're getting better, but I think you need more than me teaching you."** The double said as his white hakama top splits to reveal a large slash, Ichigo skids to a stop and his eyes start to glow blue. The double looks to him and starts to sweat. **"Kingy we can sto-"** The double doesn't finish as Ichigo slashes down and sends a blue arch of energy at his double, the arch slices through the skyscraper's glass surface and leaves a wide rift behind it.

"What the hell did I just do?" Ichigo asks as his double lands next to him and smacks him in the head with an angry look on his face.

 **"You fucking went and attacked even though I said we could stop!"** His double yells and hauls his fist back but stops and takes a deep breath. **"That attack was compressed spiritual energy that gathers subconsciously or consciously depending on how trained you are, but it will put a drain on your own reiatsu reserves. So until you get used to it you shouldn't use it more than once a fight in the real world."**

"So what's it called?" Ichigo asks as he holds the katana in his hand and looks it over.

 **"You will learn that when you can hear my name. -"** The double says and Ichigo glares at him. His double cackles and shakes his head. **"Still can't hear my name, well don't worry it can take years for a soul reaper to hear their zanpakto's name."**

"Zanpakto? I thought you said you were my hollow..." Ichigo says giving the albino double a skeptical look.

 **"Hehehe yes, I am your Hollow spirit but I'm also fused with your Zanpakto spirit. So you won't just have a zanpakto you will have a ressurection. Both will have a command but to balance out the reiatsu of them you need to learn your shikai and bankai before you can use the ressurection."**

"Makes sense Hollow reiatsu is as you called it the darker more corrupt, whereas the Shinigami reiatsu is pure and lighter of the two." Ichigo says as he nods remembering the previous conversation they had. Just then his double swung his blade and sent Ichigo falling through the building.

Ichigo's Room

Ichigo wakes up in his room and looks to his left to find Yuzu sitting there with her finger against his shoulder. As Ichigo wakes up he notices that

"Morning Ichi-nii!" She says enthusiastically and stands up with her arms behind her back. Ichigo groans and pats her on the head as he sits up and stretches.

"Oh what time is it?" He asks his sister as he rolls his shoulder and cracks his neck.

"Uh about 6:40 am why?" Yuzu says before Ichigo goes bolting out the bedroom door, the sound of water from the bathroom and rushed brushing and other things.

"I slept in!" Ichigo says in a panic as he hurries to get dressed and ready for school.

Yuzu giggles as she watches her brother and goes to make breakfast for him as he rushes. About 10 minutes later Ichigo runs past the kitchen and grabs his toast from Yuzu giving her a quick thank you before slipping his shoes on and running out the door. Giggling more Yuzu walks over and shuts it before she walks over to her dad who has been hiding behind the wall.

"Now dad what happens when he remembers that his classes delayed due to the meeting?" Yuzu asks as she looks to her crazy father.

"That sweetie we will get too in due time, for now let your daddy enjoy finally pulling one over your brother." He says as he smirks and sits down to enjoy his show before opening the clinic doors.

Karakura High School Gym: 8:00 AM

All the students were gathered in the gymnasium for an announcement, as the teachers took the floor and discussed their classes for the year Ichigo was elbowed by his friend Yasutora "Chad", he nudges his head to the door causing Ichigo to look back and see an orange haired girl named Orihime Inou limp in and take a seat next to his childhood friend Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Wonder what happened to Orihime?" Ichigo mutters to Chad as the Principle starts to talk.

"Students we have a new Nurse here at the school after Ms. Kushimi broke her leg last week on her hiking trip…" The Principle says and beckons for someone to come to his side. "Allow me to introduce Ms. Retsu Unohana our new school nurse till Ms. Kuchimi is back." He says as the Ebony haired woman with a braid going down the center of her rather large chest in a white doctor's robe and black dress stands next to the principle. Sitting with the other students Ichigo's right eye starts to twitch as he realizes the woman now standing next to the principle is the exact same from the almost 2 nights prior.

"What the fuck…" Was all Ichigo could say before he felt a sharp pain in his neck and reached around to see who it was, grabbing the area with the pain he found a very small needle. "Oh you…bitch…" Was the last thing he said before passing out and scaring the students around him.

Looking at the boy Unohana sighed and shook her head. _'I have a lot of work cut out for me.'_ She thought before making her way to the orange haired teen. "Move let me take a look at him." She told the students as she placed her hand on Ichigo's forehead and "Checked" his temperature. "He seems to have a rather high fever and just collapsed, I'll take him to the Infirmary and let him rest there." She said as she pulled him up so his arm was slung over her shoulder, as everyone moved she made her way to the Infirmary and smiled to herself. _'Next time I have to remember to use a spirit needle…'_ She had to grab the needle from the boy before it was seen and now her hand was numb.

About 30 minutes after being stuck by the needle Ichigo wakes up and looks around. "Ugh my damn head feels like it wants to split open…" He says as the light shines into his eyes through the open window.

"Well then I'm glad to see my first patient is feeling better." Said a creepily happy voice that made Ichigo freeze in his spot. Sitting off to his right was Retsu Unohana balancing a scalpel on her finger by the blade. "Now Mr. Kurosaki tell me…what do you and that Vasto Lorde plan to do?"

With that question Ichigo turns red as his name sake and glares at the woman. "For the 4th time already I don't know what my hollow was talking about…" He says and looks away from her, Retsu starts to giggle after a few seconds and then sets the scalpel down.

"Well my dear boy it's quite simple, what do you two plan to do? You are a shinigami, she is a hollow, relationships of friendship don't work that way…" She states to him as he just glares at her and pointed to the needle she had placed on the table.

"Like drugging someone into a private interrogation is any better of a relationship, but to answer you I plan to keep her safe since she saved my family and myself…a dep't I can't repay easily." He says with a heavy look in his eyes as he looks to the floor. The woman tilts her head as she can understand his predicament, a life dep't can be a strong bond but for good or bad purposes.

"Then how's this tell me what you know of the spiritual world, what you don't I will try to fill in from a shinigami's perspective." Retsu says as she crosses her legs in the chair she is in to get comfortable sadly the dress she is wearing leaves little to the imagination as it rides up her thighs. Ichigo blushing intensely as he clears his throat and looks away from her.

"Well I guess I should start with I have been able to see ghosts since I was really young…" And so Ichigo explains to her about his life, leaving out some of his past but also giving her a perspective of him in general. As he finishes with his meeting his first hollow and then Tia saving his family, Retsu actually opens her eyes in surprise and starts to reconsider the termination of this hollow.

"So in all, you have only met two hollows and myself…" She states as he nods, she lets out a small sigh of frustration and looks at him. "This would probably be best if you had both sides explain together…" She states before a knock comes at the door. "Come in!" She calls as an orange haired female walks in.

"Unohana-sempai is Ichigo-kun ok?" The girl asks as she limps in, as she comes in both Ichigo and Retsu gasp as on her left shin seems to be a large bruise in the shape of a hand grasping it.

"Orihime you ok?" Ichigo asks her with concern in his voice, the bruise was almost new by the color of it. She nods and looks at him shyly.

"Yeah I-I'm fine, I just got tapped by a car is all…" She says and looks away from them as Retsu walks over and examines her leg.

"Miss I suggest you take it easy your lucky your leg isnt broken." Retsu says as she stands up and looks to Orihime with a concerned look on her face. Orihime nodded before Retsu spoke up. "Let me bandage it so that it heals up properly." With that offer Orihime sits on a vacant bed and pulls her skirt up a little to give Retsu room to work. After 5 minutes of conversing and wrapping up her leg, Retsu sends Orihime on her way with a kind smile and a farewell.

Ichigo waits till Orihime is gone before speaking up. "It's a hollow isnt it?" His question was met with a small nod. "Someone close to her or maybe someone she doesn't know?" He asks and again met with a nod.

"Might I ask how you know that?" Retsu asks him as she turns to face him.

"My Zanpakto/Hollow told me, Human souls that suffer because they don't cross over. The Zanpakto of soul reapers cleanses the hollow and allows it to become hole when it reenters the reincarnation cycle." Ichigo says to her as he notices a small twitching of the left side of her face. "Also he says that some hollows do retain their "Heart" but intern they lose something else. So instead of losing anything they feel is important, they lose their emotions."

Retsu looked at him for a second before finding herself looking back toward the door. "If you are going to have Soul Reaper powers do expect the inevitable slaying of Hollows." She said before Ichigo walked toward the door. "You may end up sending someone close to you into the Soul Society."

With that said Ichigo headed out and went home. Retsu sat there a little longer before heading out too but her destination was one that most didn't really think of.

Ichigo's Room 8:30 PM

Ichigo looks at his ceiling and sighs as he thinks back on Orihime and the possibility of the hollow attacking her. His Hollow on the other hand was slowly mulling over what Retsu had said focused his senses on the energy around them.

"Hey Hollow got a question…" Ichigo finally said breaking the silence he had been sitting in for almost 40 minutes after eating dinner with his family.

 **"** **Yeah Kingy what's up?"** His Hollow replies as it still focuses on the energies around them.

"What do you think about Orihime's Hollow problem?" Ichigo asks and his hollow looks down at the glass of the building that he is standing on in Ichigo's inner world. The question threw him for a loop but he couldn't help but admit that it was a valid question.

 **"** **Well Kingy I have a feeling that her little Hollow problem will soon become ours. You do remember that your spiritual energy is vast and if anything I have yet to teach you to control it…"** He says before he senses something coming from the home of the hollows and yells into Ichigo's mind. **"Roll and separate your body!"**

With that said Ichigo rolled off his bed and forced his soul form from his body and watched as a large red and black scaled arm came from a small black portal, soon widening to allow a black haired snake like hollow with a white mask closely resembling a tiki, climb through and let loose a howl.

A/N: And I will stop this chapter here because I have been working on college stuff and I have yet to actually post anymore to this so Sorry for the wait!

Ichigo: You better be sorry I was freaking out when you left it at the notes. Unohana scares the hell out of me and you just leave it on a cliff hanger like that!

Retsu: Oh Ichigo that's so hurtful, why im not scary. *Creepy aura that also threatens anyone to death should they question her.*

All: Yes Captain!

Me: Ok well till next time Orangette Crisis 2: Oh Brother Where Art Thow!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 4 of Shark and Berry Rewrite, As we left off Ichigo was about to fight a Snake like Hollow and was without realizing it is also going to have even more company.

Cast: Shut up your going to give away too many hints!

Me: I can only say there is going to be another shinigami to appear but first let's check into Soul Society.

Retsu: Ikusani do remember I am a Captain. *Scary aura and killing intent evident in her words*

Me: Yes hence they must send someone sooner or later...I pick sooner!

*Starts the story before running off with Retsu chasing after him.*

Chapter 4: Orangette Crisis

Part 2: Oh Brother Where Art Thow

Soul Society: 8:00AM Human world time the same day

The sun illuminates the streets of the Seretei, the soul reapers on patrol talking casually as hell butterflies and squad 2 messengers' move around delivering orders and reports. Inside the hall of squad 1, the captains begin to gather and take their positions in front of the head captains spot. On the left are captains of squad 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12, on the right are the captains of squads 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, and 13. Starting on the left is a short petite blue haired woman, wearing a long white haori over her black sleeveless hakama. Her hair is set in 2 braids that fall down her back wrapped in white bandages, they run almost down to her feet with rings at the end of the braids. Next to her is a silver haired woman with a wooden badge of the squad 4 lieutenant on her left arm, wearing the standard uniform of all shinigami. The next in line is a black haired man with 2 ornamental plates in his shoulder length hair. He wears the Squad 6 captain's jacket and stands with an almost stoic look to him. On his right is a man in a Pink kimono draped over his squad 8 haori, a straw wide brim hat sits atop his head hiding his eyes and just barely reveals his scruffy unshaven face. Beside him and oddly enough just below his chest level is a silver haired young boy, with a sword strapped to his back that's as long as his body. His emerald green eyes piercing gaze focused as he waits for the meeting to begin. Last in the line a bleached white man with a hat that looks like it horse shoes to the right side of his head, his nose to the top of his brow are black and he wears these odd looking gold cylinders on his chin and ears. To top it off he has a creepy grin and fluffy purple collar, so is the Captain of Squad 12.

On the right standing with an ever mischievous smirk on his face is a fox faced silver haired man. Beside him a brown haired man with glasses and an intellectual and analytical air to him writes down something in a note pad as he waits. On his left a rather large giant of a man with a helmet that covers every inch of his head with a slight slit so he can see stands with his arms crossed in waiting. Next in line sitting on the floor with his sword propped against his shoulder a scarred up, eye patch wearing, spikey black haired man sits with a blood thirsty look on his face. Next to him stands a sickly looking man with long silver hair, holding a cloth to his mouth as he coughs and tries to keep quiet as the head captain appears in front of them and taps his cane to the floor.

The oldest shinigami still alive stands hunched over with his hands on his cane, a long grey beard falling to his midsection being the most hair he has on his head. A cross shaped scar runs along his skull and his eyes seemed to be closed as he grumbles and prepares to speak.

"This Captains meeting is called to order, filling in for Captain of squad 4 is its Lieutenant Isana Kotatsu." The old man said in a gruff gravelly voice as he coughed and continued. "Captain Unohana has sent a report on the situation so far." With this he motions for a messenger to walk forward, handing him a small cube. "This is a device squad 12 designed for us to record and bring back mission briefs. I will now activate the recorded message."

Setting the device down, he pressed a button with his cane and stepped back a few steps. Soon lights came from the center of the device and an image of Retsu Unohana appeared in front of everyone. "Fellow captains, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to inform you all directly but certain…matters are keeping me in the human world." The image says before showing an image of an orange haired teen boy with a hollow arm piercing into his chest. "This boy has strong spiritual pressure and is able to see and touch spirits. But when he was pierced through by this hollow…" She stops as the recording shows his spiritual energy swirl around him and the next thing they all see is him in a shinigami uniform and a blade as tall as he is and just as thick they all gasped, when he turned to them and his mask was on. "He has shinigami powers and hollow powers, his hollow is to say the least…vocal." She said with a tone of amusement before the recording showed him and the mask interacting and him denying its accusations. "I am currently monitoring him in the world of the living but I have not made contact with the Vasto Lorde. I am still waiting to see if she reappears. That is all for my report and Isane do remember keep the squad organized while I'm gone." With that sweet yet threatening tone the image of Retsu vanishes and leaves those gathered with mixed reaction.

After the slightly shocking, and comical show they had just seen 4 of the captains started to laugh those being the captains of squad 3, 8, 11 and 13. The rest were either analyzing the information or thinking that this was an outrage. "So Yama-jii what's the plan here? I mean he doesn't seem to be much trouble from watching his spat with his mask." The captain of squad 8 chuckled as he looks up to his old mentor.

"That is one of the reasons we are gathered here now captain Kyoraku, he is like those abominations that Kisuke Urahara made before, those so called Visored." The head captain said as he glared at Kyoraku's use of his name.

"Come now Head Captain you can't be serious, he's a human boy that most likely would be an asset." The captain of squad 13 says as he tries to stop a coughing fit and utterly succumbs.

"That is for us to decide Ukitake, but I am concerned with how he has both Shinigami and hollow powers." Says the captain of squad 2 as she shifts and looks at the other analytic minds in the room. "Tell me how it might be possible for a human to have both."

The captain of squad 12 took the moment to chuckle. "Well my dear there are several ways, but the most likely is that he stole them from a shinigami and the hollow infected him at the same time." The crazy clown like man said before scratching at his chin. "Though we would have to dissect him to be sure that isn't the case." He says with a disturbing grin spreading over his pale white face.

"Your answer for everything is dissection, Mayuri Kurotsushi maybe we should try to contact the boy with another captain…" Said the captain of squad three as all eyes turned to him as he snickered to himself.

"Even if we sent one captain to talk with him what would stop him from thinking us a threat?" The captain of squad 7 asked as he looked over to the sly fox looking man.

"Captain Komamura what would you suggest then?" The man asked as the giant helmeted man touched a hand to his helmet.

"I would agree to send someone to talk with him but not you Captain Ichimaru." Komamura says as he looks to his right and prods at the captain of squad 5. "Captain Aizen here would be a better candidate than you."

As all eyes turn to the head captain he scratches his beard and ponders the conundrum.

Almost an hour later:

The head captain coughs and stops the debates going amongst each other. "I have decided that we will send another represenative to speak with the boy, but we will keep Captain Unohana there as an observer to watch the boy." With that many of the captains nodded but the young Captain of squad 10 spoke up.

"But head captain who would you send, I mean we already have a captain in the world of the living." The young captain says before he gets a tap on his shoulder by Shunsui.

"I think we will be sending a captain." The scruffy captain says only for the head captain to tap his cane on the ground.

"Silence all of you, now we will be sending a captain and as suggested we will send Captain Aizen because he will be able to educate the boy more than most of you. Ukitaki would be sent but he is too ill to go." The head captain says as everyone nods and looks to the brown haired captain named for the task.

"Well now this certainly puts me in an uncomfortable position." He says as he scratches the back of his head and puts his note pad away. "I would be delighted to go Head Captain, thank you for the opportunity.

"You will leave for the Living World at 8pm its time which in our time is in 4 hours." The head captain Yamamoto says before tapping his cane. "This meeting is now over you are all dismissed and know your duties/orders." With that every captain vanishes in a whisper of wind and the room is left empty except for Aizen who has a devious smile on his face.

Karakura town Present: Ichigo:

Ichigo stands in front of the snake like hollow and glares at it with his mask pulled to the side. The hollow glares at him and gets ready to attack, when the mask stops it.

 **"** **What the hell are you doing Kingy this guy attacks you and your just staring him down?!"** The mask says causing the snake like hollow to stop and sweat drop as Ichigo shakes his head and grumbles a reply.

"Shut up already I got it I actually wanted to ask it why it's here…" Ichigo says and his mask stops talking for a second before he looks back at the hollow. "Hey seriously I know you aren't stupid so why are you here?"

 **"** **You took her away from me…she is mine and I will take her back!"** The snake like hollow says as it raises its arm to strike at Ichigo only for him to grab its head and head-butt it. The mask starts to crack and slowly chip to the ground as a face with of a man with medium length black hair is now visible.

"Hmmm I knew you sounded familiar, Sora Inoue." Ichigo says as he jumps back as Sora swipes at him, Sora quickly retreats into a portal and Vanishes from Ichigo's room.

 **"Damn Kingy not bad but next time kill him instead of letting him get away."** His mask says as Ichigo nods and walks over to his body before a thought comes to his hollow. **"Where do you think he will go now kingy?"**

With this said Ichigo stopped and looked at the wall with a slightly shocked look. "Damn it!" He jumped to his window and vanished in a soft whisper of flash step.

Unbeknownst to him an ebony haired figure followed him in its own whisper of flash step.

Orihime's House

Sitting on her blue couch in her living room Orihime hugs a pillow while a spikey black haired girl talks to her. The black haired girl ranting at Orihime for acting on her feelings. "You had the best chance to talk with him…even if Mrs. Unohana was in the room."

Orihime was slightly pink as she listened to her friend. "I-I know Tatsuki but…" Suddenly a loud thud sounds on the other side of the room and they looked back to see a teddy bear on the ground with a large split going up its head from its right eye. "Oh no Enraku you fell down…." She said as she picked up the bear, oddly though she felt something wet on its back and took a look.

'Is this blood?" She thinks before a spectral hand pierces through her body and forces her soul out. Tatsuki gasps as she watches Orihime fall to the floor for some unknown reason. As soon as Tatsuki gets to Orihime she is thrown into the wall with a cut forming on her right shoulder. Instantly after she is thrown to the floor and starts to be choked by an invisible force.

Sitting on the floor behind a large snake like monster with a white mask Orihime looks at her chest and sees a chain connected to her body…which leads to her body? As she looks up she notices the monster strangling Tasuki and charges it forcing its arm off her friend. "Come on Tatsuki get up, we have to get out of here!" She said shaking her as she knelt to help her up.

 **"** **She can't see us Orihime…"** The monster says in a distorted voice that seems to shock her to her core. **"What's wrong Orihime you look like you don't recognize me…?"** The monster said as it leaned down to look Orihime in the eyes, behind the glowing red eyes the mask showed were hazel brown ones that showed caring and pain.

"Sora?!" Orihime asks as she reaches a hand out to her touch the mask of the monster, gently she touched the mask and he smiled behind it. "How…why are you like this brother?"

 **"** **It's because you stopped praying for me Orihime, I was so lonely when I died but your prayers made me feel like I was still here. Then after you entered high school you started praying less and less. But once you started hanging out with that girl you stopped praying for me all together!"** Grabbing her quickly Sora started to squeeze her stopping her from breathing. **"WHY ORIHIME? WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME?!"**

Gasping for air Orihime struggled to answer her vision started to go blurry before Sora roared in pain and blood splashed her walls. "Do you know why the older brother is born first?" A voice asked from behind Sora before slashing toward his arms that still had hold of Orihime. Quickly letting go of her Sora moved and glared at the orange haired teen now standing in-front of her in a protective way. "So they can protect their younger brothers and sisters, but you don't seem to have that desire anymore Sora."

 **"** **Orihime is mine you're not taking her away from me!"** HE roars as he swings his tail at Ichigo and smacks him out of the house, blowing a hole in the wall as Sora gives chase. Orihime gasps and looks to where her brother went and who he is after. Ichigo is fighting her brother but she couldn't figure out how.

Down on the street Ichigo and Sora went swing for swing, Sora letting loose a howl of pain as Ichigo cut one of his hands off. As Sora charges at Ichigo, who notices he won't be able to dodge in time braces for the worst only to be shocked when Orihime gets between them and Sora bites down on her shoulder. "O-Orihime?!" Ichigo stutters out before a fourth person appears and stood behind them. Captain Unohana having finally seen enough and walks over.

 **"** **Orihime why did you..?"** He starts before feeling her touch his mask with tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Sora I didn't know you were in so much pain...all because I begged you not to leave me…I thought if stopped praying you would be happy to see I had moved on…that I found some friends…" She started to wobble before dropping to her knees. "I didn't know and I feel so bad for saying what I said when you left…" She couldn't finish the thought as she falls to the ground from the large wound on her shoulder.

With this Sora starts to panic and yells as if he was in extreme pain. "What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asks to no one in particular till Unohana places her hand on his shoulder stopping him from moving.

"He's fighting the hollow that took him over, let me tend to her while you finish purifying him." She said in a calm and very kind voice that Ichigo noted also said she would talk more after the matter. Before either can really say anything Sora's mask shatters and he leans forward looking at Orihime.

"Will she be ok?" He asks Unohana as she kneels down to examine her wound.

"She will be fine since her soul chain hasn't been broken she will just need some healing and she will be fine." She says as her hand glows green and she places it over the wound, smiling slightly Sora looks over to Ichigo and grasps hold of his zanpakuto blade bringing it to his own throat.

 **"** **What are you doing Sora?"** Ichigo asks as he looks to him with slightly dark eyes as he turns to him with his mask formed over his face, Sora almost froze before the black eyes with yellow eyries glare at him. **"Kingy here may have an issue killing you but even I won't hesitate to gut your ass for hurting your own sister."** The mask spoke before Unohana or Sora could blink the blade went through his head and he started to dissipate into spirit particles.

"Have a good day brother…" Orihime whispered as she was still out cold and being healed by Unohana.

Ichigo moves the mask off his face still glaring as he walks over to Orihime and Unohana and checking on her. "She going to be ok?"

Still slightly shocked that the boy had just struck a hollow down with such anger that she even shivered she took a moment to answer. "She will be fine…tomorrow come to my office and speak with me I will explain more…"

"Don't worry about it just help her…I need to go…" Ichigo says as he sences something off in the distance but as he leaves a small smile spreads across his face as he flash steps away.

Unohana looks at him with slight confusion before sensing the same thing he must have and sighing. "Don't get in trouble Kurosaki-san I have more tests to run."

A/N: And now we leave off with this…*dark chuckle* Now this will be fun because I'm gonna have an even darker side of Ichigo make an appearance than what was just shown.

Tia: But Ikusani why would he show such a dark side?

Ichigo: I will let him answer that.

Me: *Maniacal laugh* Let's just say it will be for reasons that are shown in the actual manga but not the exact same situation. But I will spoil one thing there will be a lot of blood and screaming.

Zero: *Hides in corner* Till next time…Berry and Shark meet a Screamer?!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well we are finally up to chapter 5 of the Shark and Berry rewrite.

Ichigo: Yep and this chapter everyone gets to be freaked out by an extremely dark scene with me and another person.

Screamer: Hahaha stupid shinigami you can't get much darker you're already wearing all black…

All: …Not that kind of dark.

Me: Allow me. *clears throat* This chapter will induce a dark side that isn't really shown in Ichigo until he fights Ulquiora in the Los Noches arc. Just a lot of tweaking.

Hichigo: Yeah bitches I finally get to let loose and its actually with Kingy's ok.

All: Ikusani!

Me: *Sweat drops* I own nothing but a few character's of my own creation and this story twist. Tite Kubo eat your heart out…in a good way. Also for those who wonder why i take so long, writers block is a bitch and my father just had a second surgery on his back, if anyone is feeling generous and willing to assist in getting him a adjustible bed the help would be appriciated. If not...*lets go of Hichigo's limiter*

Hichigo: Fuck yeah bitches! *continental destruction* AHHAHAHAAHAH!

Chapter 5:  
Berry, Shark and a Screamer

Same night:

Ichigo flash steps from roof to roof as he heads toward Karakura park, sensing the reiatsu of someone he had started to grow closer to, get closer. Sitting by a large oak tree was Tia who seemed to be playing with a strange looking cat like hollow. It was really small about the size of a cat but...also seemed to have three tails. Tia humming to herself as she moves a twig around making the kitten-hollow jump around and pur as it tries to catch the leaves on the end, seemingly oblivious to Ichigo floating above her.

"Having fun?" Ichigo calls out to her as he lowers down to the ground. Tia jumps slightly throwing the stick away which in turn makes the kitten like hollow chase it.

"I-ichigo...you startled me..." Tia says as she pants a little and takes a few deep breaths moving her left hand to her chest as she tries to calm down.

Chuckling Ichigo lands infront of her and sits across from her. "So...you purified another hollow?" she asked with slight confusion since he would normally meet her in his body.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo hummed before looking at his body and then facepalming himself. "Yeah...one of my classmates brother came back and tried to kill them..." He explained lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. Though thats not before his mask decided to remind them of its presence.

"Yeah that prick deserved what he got...hurting his own sister that way...lucky kingy here was holding back..." It said in a very pissed off tone before changing into a very lecherous one. "So Blondie question...when you gonna let kingy here bang you?"

And at that point two things happened at once, Ichigo went paler then his hollow in his inner world, and Tia seemed to get even darker in color. Both sputtering at a loss for words before the mask starts to cackle. "Oh this is priceless...alright hey kingy you notice anything strange in the air?" The sudden change in topic catching both their attention and they start trying to sense whatever the mask was refering too. Sure enough there was a low spiritual pressure that neither knew but they passed it off as a new hollow.

"Strange but nothing to worry about...but first..." Ichigo says as he pulls his fist back and slams it into the mask. Both grunting in pain as obsenities fly from the mask. "Thats for the comment earlier..."

Just as he finishes that Tia smacks him across the face and sends him tumbling to the ground fully with a large glowing red hand print on his face. "I will kill you should you ever mention that again mask..." Tia says in a very cold tone, only to get a groan in reply as she blinks and then covers her face with her left hand again. 'shit i think i knocked him out...' She thinks and sure enough Ichigo has small hollow masks floating around his head and his own mask has her swirling around in its eyes as well, lets just say Tia wanted to hit them again. Sensing a strong reiatsu getting closer Tia leans Ichigo against the tree and then quickly opens a Garganta and leaves the Living World.

Unohana's Apartment before Tia leaves:

Captain Unohana finally walks back into her small rented apartment after healing and giving orihime and tatsuki new memories. She sets a pot of tea on the stove and goes to change when a knock comes at her door. Sensing the reiatsu on the other side she gives it a puzzling look before going to the door and opening it.

"Yes how can i help you tonight, Sosuke Aizen?" She said in her normal sweet tone as she looked to her fellow captain and smiled.

The man in question smiled back and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Good evening Retsu-san may i come in? I have orders from the captain commander." He asks and then tells her as he pulls a scroll from his sleeve and offers it to her.

"Of course please come in, I was about to change and have some tea if you dont mind waiting a minute." She says as she opens the door for him and steps to the side, nodding back at her Aizen walks in and takes a seat on her small couch. Quickly Unohana goes back to her room and then comes back out as she is now dressed in a white silk night gown hardly hides her curvy figure. "So what has the Captain Commander said?"

"I am to meet with the boy...but also i am to try and convinse him to come to soul society." He lies smoothly as he walks into the kitchen as he hears the tea pot whistle. "They want to see if the boys powers are his own or if he stole them from someone." He places the pot on a pot holder and turns to her. "The first contact is just to try and show him we are no threat...but you will observe him till another person comes to get you." He says as he moves out of her way as she pours them cups of tea.

"This makes a little sense but as i said in my recording and in my report he didnt have any contact with a soul reaper until after he changed and as for the hollow mask...it bugs me but at the same time its not a issue...i dont know how to describe it..." she says as she hands him a cup and then sits at her small dining room table.

"Well first i have to meet him face to face and explain to him of the shinigami and the hollow..." He looked at Unohana for a second and smirked before laughing. "Are you in a Gigai?"

Puffing up her cheeks Unohana looked into her cup and muttered some in comprehensible words before answering. "Yes it was the only way i could talk with him the first time i met him...second time..." She said and sighed as she looked to the clock on her wall. it was almost 10 pm and she had to go to that dreaded school.

"Hmmm well why dont you give him this," He pulls out a small wooden pass with a skull and a black 'X' behind it on both sides of the wooden pass. "And tell him that should he like to talk just push a little of his reiatsu into it." With a nod from unohana he smiles and thanks her for the tea, as he is going for the door a thought hits him. "Have you seen the Vasto Lorde yet?'

Unohana shook her head and sighed as she lied on a equally smooth manner. "Sadly i feel that the sensors may have been faulty its been almost 2 weeks and i have yet to see any sign of it." She said in a sad tone, her smile turning to a slightly depressed frown.  
With that Aizen nods and walks away into the night leaving Unohana to contemplate her next conversation with the young orange haired teen.

Karakura High the next day:

Ichigo walked onto the campus with a swollen jaw, he woke up at 5 in the morning still under the tree in the park with the three tailed cat hollow sitting on his head asleep. Now he was in class listening to the teacher as the damned thing kept rubbing against his leg.

 **'Hey kingy look your at least getting some tail.** ' His hollow commented without laughing for once as the kitten like hollow meowed and rubbed against his leg more.

'I dont know if i should be proud that you couldnt laugh at that or horrified you made the joke to begin with.' Ichigo replied mentally as his teacher continued on with the lesson only for the intercom of the school to interupt her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki please report to the Nurses office, again Ichigo Kurosaki report to the Nurse's office." The secritary said before with a loud click the mic cut off.

"Wonder what thats about?" Ichigo said as he got up from his desk and walked to toward the door, As he reached for the door the kitten jumped up onto his shoulder and sat purched on it, with a sigh he opened the door and headed to Unohana. Before he opened the door he could hear her voices inside, it was deffinitly Unohana, the creepy smile in her voice that almost always had that hint of blood lust in it echoing though the door.

"You may come in Mr. Kurosaki." Unohana called as Ichigo felt his skin crawl as she said his name before grasping the handle and sliding the door open.

"What can i do for you Ms. Unoha...whats wrong?" He asked as he saw her twiddling her thumbs as she watched him walk in, her face didnt have the normal sweet smile she would wear daily.

"Well theres nothing wrong persay...but you may want to tell miss vasto lorde to stay away for a few days." She said with a slight displeased tone after talking with the vasto lorde and him she had found the other woman was almost as human as he or her were.

"Dont tell me..." He started as he raised a hand to his orange hair and ran it through as he let out a exasperated sigh.

"They sent another Captain here and he is primarily here to speak with you, but if he senses her i have no doubt that he will kill her." Unohana stated as she watched Ichigo shake his head and grumble something before sitting across from her.

"So whats he want me to do in order to contact him?" He asks this time in a slightly aggrivated tone.

"Take this, I've looked it over it seems official." She pulls out the wooden pass and holds it out to him as he looks it over and takes it. "He said when your ready to talk push some of your reatsu into the pass and it will signal him to meet with you."

"Well I'm not doing this at home but i thank you." He stood up and started to walk toward the door when the lunch bell rang. "Huh guess ill go have lunch with the gang." He thought allowed before heading up toward the roof.

Already sitting on the roof were, Tasuki, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuro, and Sado "Chad". Everyone was around Chad and surprisingly hiding him from Ichigo's view. "Hey guys whats up?"

Mizuro turned back to Ichigo and spoke as the others pretty much ignored him. "Oh hey ichigo, Chad got a new pet." He said as he moved a little and let Ichigo see a parakeet in a cage. He also saw Chad with bandages on his head, wrist and one on his cheek.

"Ichigo..." Chad says as he waves to him casually. Ichigo for his part waves back and smiles at chad.

"What happened to you man?" He asks as he kneels down and rubs the caged birds head.

"A steel beam fell and I caught it..." Chad said as everyones eyes almost bulged out of their heads, for his part Ichigo just shook his head and chuckled a little.

"Chad i dont know what your made of but more to you." He said as he scratched the birds neck, "So whats your name little guy?"

"My name is Yuichi Shibata, nice to meet you mister." The parakeet says in a very young and innocent tone. To everyone else it just seemed like the bird was well trained and really cool, Ichigo however froze with his hand still extended as he looked over the bird in slight horror. With a hard glance Ichigo began to see a small boy roughly 8 years old coming from the bird.

"Oh shit.../Oh shit...' Both Ichigo and his hollow thought.

Before long lunch had ended and Ichigo made up a excuse to go talk to Unohana, knocking on the door gently Ichigo waited patiently as he heared her walk over to the door. "Oh Mr. Kurosaki how can i help you?"

"Can you tell me what you sense in this building currently?" He asked her as she nodded and started to reach out with her spiritual awareness, only to freeze when she found the soul of the boy in the bird.

"What...in the world..." She replied as Ichigo nodded and leaned on the wall. "I would say Conso would be the best action but..."

"You get the same feeling too? Something more is going on?" He asked her as she nodded again before they knew it the school day was over and Ichigo and her went their seperate ways.

"Hey Kingy you know what i sense?" The poor victim of over bleaching says as Ichigo walks home.

'Hmmmm whats that?' Ichigo asks as he can already guess what it is.

"A Hollow and a strong one at that...becareful Kingy I get the feeling something bads gonna happen." With that his hollow went silent and Ichigo couldnt help but nod as he also felt it, in the pit of his stomach.

Kurosaki Clinic 11:30 pm

Ichigo sat on his bed as he finished up the last of his homework, when the sound of sirens and the red and blue flash of lights came past his window. Running into the hall Ichigo found his dad on the phone as people were being carted into the clinic. "No i dont have the room for a mass casualty incident send them to the hospital, I can only take a few!" His father yelled into the phone before growling and slamming it back onto the reciever.

"Dad is there anything i can do?" He asked his father only for him to walk by quickly and yell back.

"No just go sit in the corner in fetile position till its over." His father said before going into the clinic again, pretty much just like his dad had ordered Ichigo was instantly there with a rain cloud over his head.

"Hahaha this is priceless, Kingy your useless in a clinic. Well unless your the one picking.." Before his mask could finish its statement Ichigo's dad came in with a very large tanned skin teen on his shoulders.

"Ichigo get over here and help me get him on a gurny!" His father yells causing Ichigo to quickly get up and rush over.

"Ironic i was about to say that...Haha." His hollow says as he rolls his eyes and helps lower the guy onto the gurny only to find it to be Chad.

"Chad what the hell?" Ichigo asked as his father carted him into a room and took off the injured teens shirt. On his back was a large bleeding burn mark in the shape of what looked like a webbed foot of a duck. 'Shit did a hollow do this?'

"Yeah it did kingy focus on the energy around the wound you can almost smell the taint of a hollow."

The next morning

"ICHIGO CHADS NOT IN HIS ROOM!" His father yelled as he stood by a open window and scanned for any sign of Chad. Ichigo for his part rushed out the door and started to run down the street looking for his friend.

Small construction building that's almost done

Chad sat with the parakeet infront of him in its cage. "I'm sorry mister, please leave me here and run. I'll be ok just save yourself." It begged as it flapped its wings and paniced a little.

"Its ok Yuichi I'm fine..." Chad reassured as he looked up and noticed something clang above them. "Its found us..." He said as he jumped and took the caged bird before a steel beam fell where they were just sitting. Rushing out the building Chad couldnt help the cold feeling as something brushed by him going the opposite way.

Just down by the river roughly outside the building before the beam falls

A garganta opens and Tia slowly walks out the swirling portal of darkness. She looked around only to sense the hollow attacking a large tan skinned male teen. Rushing past him as he exited the building she stopped and tried to find the hollow with her senses, but to no avail as she walked around inside with her blade arm at the ready.

"Mmm you smell yummy...and really strong too." She hears behind her as little ugly gremlin looking hollows jump on her and start to shoot pink sticky leeches onto her. "Hehehe this should be fun..." With a sharp whistle they explode and throw her from the building.

"Aaaah!" Tia yells in pain as she is lauched through the wall and into the street. As she gets up she can see this wierd looking hollow with black fur around its neck. "How...did you do that much damage?"

"Oh that would be the leeches, they drain some of your spirit energy and use it as fuel for the explosion." The Hollow said as more of its minions jumped out and landed beside it. "So how about a little game?" With that they all started shooting leeches at her and Tia could only keep dodging them as best she could. With so many of the little hollows just appearing from no where she was starting to get pushed to the limit of her stealth skills. "Yes thats right keep running!" The hollow laughed before whistling again and causing the few leeches on her to explode.

Again with a screech of pain Tier fell to the ground with several pieces of her white armor blown full of holes her legs didnt want to move and her arms were weak from trying to cut the swift little minions. "Any last words slut?" The hollow asked before feeling something very deadly approaching from behind. Tia for her part started to shake in fear when she saw the skull like mask grow two large horns protruding straight out of it. the markings of the mask alter to go from the eye sockets and down the skull, as it changed more the orange mane it had grew longer before the figure vanished before the hollow could turn around. The feeling of impending death growing each second.

"So...you like...torture?" A distorted voice asked from behind the hollow, causing it to panic and swirl around only to find nothing there.

"Hehe nice try bitch, but you'll have to do bet-" Its words died in its throat as it turned to see a orange haired hollow dressed in full shinigami robes standing between it and the downed female hollow. The mask it wore petrifying bomb user.

"Dont make me ask again..." With the flick of its wrist a long gash appeared along the bomb users right arm, causing it to scream in pain. "Do you like torture?"

With a nod of yes the bomb user tried to heal itself only to have the hand of the horned hollow go into the long gash and grab hold of its bone. "AAAAH! FUCK TAKE IT OUT!" The bomb user screamed as the horned hollow chuckled darkly still holding the bone in its arm.

"Oh pull it out? Are you sure?" The horned one asked as he kept hold of the bone and slowly slid its arm lower into the Bombers arm.

"AAAAAH YES YES TAKE IT OUT!" The hollow begged as it spread its wings and tried to swat at him. Only to feel something that made even Tia wanted to puke from, The bone that kept its arm from being nothing more then limp muscle, veins, tendons, and artories, was ripped from its home only to have the gash heal itself almost instantly afterword. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamer yelled as the horned Hollow threw the dripping bone away and flicked its wrist causing another long gash to open on the left arm.

"Hehehe whats wrong screamer, I thought you liked torture..." The poor bat like hollow could have sworn the horned one was giving him a malicious grin as he moved closer. Fear struck it before it launched several small minions at the horned one and watched as its minions were cut down their leaches still covering it.

"Haha now you di-" Before it could finish the comment a arm slammed into its masks teeth grabbing a hold of its tongue.

"Whats the matter? You wanted to blow me up right?" The horned demon asked as it tightened its grip. "Well if you wont use it...then im taking it!" With that he made one violent jerk and ripped the tongue straight out of the hole between the teeth its arm made.

Screamer for his part was almost beyond words as blood spilled from his mouth and he paniced as cuts formed on his legs, and left arm again. "This is gonna be really painful for you but now you know...dont ever hunt my friends again!" With that the horned hollow ripped out each of the largest bone from each leg, and the last remaining arm before letting its wounds heal. The bones in a small pile off by a light post as the horned hollow stood over screamer.  
"Who...who are you?!" The brutalized and maimed hollow demanded as the mask reverted and returned to its demonic skull like look, the orange hair seemed to shrink back and a Zanpakto sheath appeared on his back. The blade of the Zanpakto in his right hand. Moving his left hand up he grabbed his mask and shifted it up and off to the side of his head.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki...and you can go to hell!" Ichigo said before slamming his sword straight into the noodle limbed bat hollow before screamers mask sent a bolt of energy up and formed into the gates of hell. Screamer only continuing to do his name sake as a larger sword stabbed him through his chest and lifted his limp body up and into the gate. Turning back from the gate Ichigo heard one thing before it closed.

"Well done Human though next time...leave some fun for me..." The voice says before the gate closes and then chatters like glass.

Ichigo for his part felt a very cold chill run down his spine as he looked around then to Tia. "Uhm...sorry i was late..." He said as Tia sat there dumb struck by what she had just witnessed. This boy had just brutally tortured a hollow into being a noodle before sending it to hell.

Ichigo stood there as he saw the wide eyed look Tia had as he waved his hand infront of her. His mask still sitting on the left side of his face. "Uhm Kingy I think you broke her..."

Ichigo started to sweat as he felt like he did something wrong, looking around as he tried to figure out what. Soon he jumped when he felt bone plated arms wrap around his chest and the same plated breastplate press into his back.

"Thank you Ichigo..." Tia said as she hugged him and smiled under her mask, before letting go of him and moving away. When Ichigo turned around he could see that some of her armor was chipped and her mask was cracked.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked her only to get a nod as a garganta opened up behind her. "Well rest well..." He said before she back stepped into the dark portal and let it close

"Well kingy i guess you and her are gonna have one hell of a adventure..." His hollow mask commented as he walked home, the two bickering back and forth over other comments later made before he got back to the parakeet and chad, kneeling down Ichigo looked at the boy's spirit and smiled.

"Time to send you to soul society so you can be with your mother." He stated to which the boy smiled and nodded thanking Ichigo before he was tapped on the head with the hilt of Ichigo's Zanpakto, a large burst of light before the boy vanished leaving a black butterfly to fly into the sky.

On a roof top a few streets away

Aizen and Unohana sat on a roof top having watched everything before, Unohana sat wide eyed as did Aizen who was trying to determine wether or not Ichigo would be able to be talked to at all. "Interesting boy, i have to give him that. But how does he have both shinigami and hollow powers?" Aizen asked as he looked to Unohana trying to see if she had any assumptions.

"To be honest I have no idea but there is one thing..." She said before Aizen started to scoot away from her as she seemed to writh in a strange excitement.

"I want to have a indepth check up..." her breathing soon became pants as she was fidling with her hakama pants.

'Kurosaki i dont know wether your lucky...or very unlucky right now...' Aizen sweat dropped as he flash stepped away from his Co-Captain. one thought however made Aizen smile, Ichigo was progressing perfectly.

A/N: And so ends this chapter of our story...

Unohana: *mutters to herself as she seems to be drooling*

Everyone: *takes several hundred steps back*

Me: Yeah this wont end well...anyway soon another character will make their appearance one that made himself known in the original mess up of this story of mine.

Cast: HEY! *killing intent*

Me: Anyway introducing my original character version 2.0 Zander E. Roland or AKA Zero.

Zero: ...Just going to say it...I hate you...

Soifon: I hate him too...

Ichigo: Agreed.

Me: TRAITORS!

Tia: Oh i have to agree as well...but i must say he knows how to make things interesting...*looks over me and i sweat horribly.*

Me: I'm not your prey...'I hope...' Also you should be after Ichigo not me!

Tia: True...*She sonidoes over and hugs Ichigo causing him to blush.*

Me: Few...ok anyway next chapter, Ninjas, Quincy and a Menos Grande sized Head Ache!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for joining me for the next chapter of Shark and Berry Rewrite. Today I will introduce my OC again! Also to those who pointed out I had spelling errors I thank you though I will point out again my A/N from the start of last chapter tells you whats going on with me so I am not really all to pressed to look for spelling and grammatical issues currently

Zero: Ikusani you realize your OC was actually your pen name at one point right?

Me: Silence! Or I will make Soifon pregnant in the next chapter

Soifon: But we haven't had 'it' since your first try at this...which reminds me...*pulls me aside and whispers.*

Zero: This cant be good...

*Both walk back.* Me: yeah also I'm adjusting the story for this chapter cause I forgot a more important event that would impact soul societies view of Ichigo...

Zero: What did you two talk about?

Me/Soifon: Nothing...*feigns ignorance*

Zero: Shoalin-chan...

Soifon: Nothing honest...*vanishes in lightning fast shunpo*

Me: ROLL FILM!

Starts chapter...

Chapter 6

Ninjas, and a Fisher

Karakura Park a week after Screamer Incident

Unohana sat on a bench seat as Ichigo and Aizen sat talking in from what she could tell it was going smoothly, well as smooth as it could with a sound barrier. Ichigo seemed on edge the whole time while Aizen seemed to be taking things calm and calculating. But Unohana wasnt liking that she couldnt hear anything.

"Aizen you better explain yourself after this..." She says in her deadly sweet tone as she watches them.

Inside the Barrier

Ichigo had listened to Aizen quietly as the man explained the goverment of Soul Society (SS) and the role of Shinigami against the Hollows. Explained Hollow evolution, and also explained more in depth the power difference between each form of hollow and a shinigami counter part. "Ok now my question is what does SS want from me?" Ichigo asks as he looks at Aizen only to get a smirk from the man as he scratched his head.

Aizen stopped and thought for a moment before answering in his suave tone. "i want you to help me change SS, the goverment hasnt changed in thousands of years and the people outside the Seretei live in worse conditions then the ones closest to it."

"If SS is heaven why is it that bad of living conditions? Why don't the Shinigami do something about it?" Ichigo questioned slowly as he watched Aizen's eyes noticing the slight hints of calculation and something else he couldn't place.

"Because the system is designed so the powerful rule while the weak suffer, much like modern society if my research is correct..." He says with a genuine frown on his face before looking at Ichigo again. "You have the power within you to help change the world so no one suffers."

"And what is your plan that leads to this better world?" Ichigo gave him a look that pretty much screamed, 'Hey I am not a monkey in a circus.'

"In due time, though I would be willing to assist you in learning and controlling your powers fully. In exchange when the time comes you assist me." Aizen proposed only to get a sceptical look from Ichigo as he thought over the offer.

'Hey Hollow/Zanpakto...should I take his offer?' Ichigo asked mentally as he kept looking at Aizen trying to figure out his hidden agenda.

 **"I'd say keep him at blade length with arm extended but at the same time I say take it and see where it goes...never know it could be a lot of fun!"** Hichigo says as he jumps up excitedly at the end and laughs.

'Some how I figured you'd go for the crazy plan.' Ichigo sweat dropped as he shook his head and chuckled. "Alright i'll accept on one condition other then the training."

"Would it have something to do with a certain blonde haired Vasto Lorde?" Aizen asked with a smirk as Ichigo nodded and forced his soul out of his body standing with his mask on the left side of his head and his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't worry I actually had planned to speak with her as well, I actually have allies already in Hueco Mundo."

"Hmmm some how that's not surprising...talk of over throwing SS and its governing body you'd need allies that would help you...or hate SS even more." Ichigo summarized as he shook his head.

"Yes well meet them all...Seems our conversation has come to a close now though I must say today seems it will be interesting." Aizen said before dropping the barrier and turning to Unohana who was sitting there tapping her foot as she read a book. "Lieutenant nice to see you!" Aizen called as a man dressed in a ninja outfit stood behind her, his silvery blue eyes seem to calculate every move the two men that were talking prior to his arrival were doing.

"Captain Aizen, Captain Unohana I'm here to give a message to you both." The ninja said in a rough hardly used voice, on his lower back above his hip was a dagger roughly 10 inches from blade tip to hilt butt. On the hilt was what looked like a chain with one of the links broken, the guard was a silvery gray with gray colored wrapping on the hilt itself. On his right shoulder was a wooden badge with a insignia for '2' on it. "Head captain wishes for you both to return and for the boy Kurosaki to be watched over by my unit now."

Unohana looked back with her creepy smile and spoke up. "So you would have me abandon my...'patient' before I'm through with my 'exam' Zero-san?"

Zero for his part shook his head before sending a hell butterfly over to her before sending one to Aizen, both getting the message quickly and sighing. "Mr. Kurosaki I am here to assist you should anything come up and also make a report on anything that happens here. Just know I will be watching..." He said with a very threatening amount of killer intent before vanishing in a burst of shunpo that neither Unohana or Aizen could follow fully.

"Great now I have a ninja stalker..." Ichigo groaned as his mask chuckled.'

 **"He seems like he'd be fun to fight...wonder if we can antagonize him?"** HIchigo asked as he hummed to his own thoughts.

"I wouldn't suggest it...Zero is one of the strongest members in squad 2 hence he is the Lieutenant, though he may train you if you ask him too." Unohana said as she stood up and separated from her own gigai. "Till next time Ichigo...I cant wait to finish my...'exam'." She finished with a dark gleam in her eyes before turning to walk away.

' **She is scary.../** She is scary...' Both agreed as a cold deadly chill ran down Ichigo's spine.

"Both of them are scary to be honest, SS is full of monsters Mr. Kurosaki remember that. Till next we meet..." Aizen turned and started to walk away as he tossed Ichigo a small phone with a radar in it. "Hope you enjoy hunting."

Several yards away sitting in a tree Zero twirled his dagger in its sheath as he watched the exchange between the two captains and the Ryoka. 'Life is going to get interesting...' He thinks before following Ichigo away from the park.

Ichigo for his part headed home and into his room stretching as he thought over what was discussed and then thought about something he hadn't had time to since he started his 'Hollow hunting' activity. 'Wonder what will happen tomorrow...' He thought as he looked over at his calander, the date June 16'th which meant one thing to Ichigo. A day of pain and remembrance.

June 17'th 7am Kurosaki clinic

Ichigo and his family sat around the kitchen table as they planned to go have a picnic at the cemetery, Ichigo almost ignored the whole conversation till his father tried to sneak attack him again. The result is his father on the floor with a giant goose egg on his head, white cross bandage on it and smoke rolling from Ichigo's fist. At roughly 11 am the family is finally walking up the massive hill leading to the cemetery, they'd been walking for about 4 hours till Yuzu decided to complain. "Awe why does the cemetery have to be so far up here? I can hardly walk any further..."

"Come on Yuzu if Dad hears you say that he will start acting stupid again." Karin says as she walks next to her twin sister, missing the gleam that comes from their fathers eyes as he jumps into a hand stand behind them and walks on his hands.

"Its alright Yuzu honey you can do it even Daddy here will help you!" He says in a overly excited tone as he laughs, Karin raising a comment of looking at what her twin had done as their father smirked evily and charged. "Deadly father sliding attack!" He charged towards his two youngest children before sliding only for Karin to spin around quickly and slam her foot into his face.

 **"Damn Kingy, I feel bad for anyone that pushes her into anything..."** Hichigo says as Ichigo watches his father roll down the hill and vanish in a twinkle of light.

'I have to agree though you forget they deal with us if they try anything and we find out right?' Ichigo reminded only to get a dark cackle from his hollow/zanpakto before continuing up the hill.

Finally at the graves around 12pm Ichigo and his sisters stand infront of a black grave stone with a name etched into it. 'Masaki Kurosaki, Loving Mother and Beloved Wife' Ichigo stood there as he clenched his fists. 'Mom I'm trying to do what you taught me, to be a protector...but its so hard some times mom...I wish you were here...I need someone to talk to...Goatchin isn't much help since he cant see spirits and I don't have anyone else I can turn to about this stuff...' Ichigo thinks as he looks at the grave stone and kneels infront of it in prayer with his sisters. The silent wind and a small sigh is the only thing that gave way to another person standing nearby.

"Sorry to but in on family time...but I got a quick question..." Zero said as he leaned on a grave stone off to the left of Ichigo's mothers grave. "How did your mother die?"

"Why do you care?" Ichigo asks as he keeps looking at his mothers stone, Zero shrugged and pulled out a piece of paper.

"You see I noticed something with you kid...your like a beacon that attracts spirits like moths to a flame...is there a chance she was killed by a hollow?" Zero asked as he drew a image of a person with a large flame around them and small little moths floating around them.

"No she didn't die by a hollow, I'm the one that killed her...because I was stupid..." Ichigo said as he described the night his mother died, only for Zero to pat his shoulder and shake his head.

"Kid don't take this the wrong way but...you got duped..." Zero said flatly before Ichigo could ask what he meant his phone went off as a blip appeared on his radar. "Hmmm time to see if you can fight..." with that Zero vanished again, leaving Ichigo to follow the radar to the new hollow. By the time he got to where the Hollow had appeared he saw Yuzu held in the hands of a green gerbil like hollow with a weird red dot on its head, next to it was a young girl with dark hair and eyes dressed in a white poncho that ran down to her feet.

"You...so you were a spirit..." Ichigo said before separating from his body and drawing his sword before hearing the hollow speak.

 **"Hoho so you saw my Lure and lived did you? Well I guess that will change soon Soul reaper..."** The massive green fuzz ball bellowed as a red tentacle shot from the girls head and into the red spot on its mask.

"Who the hell are you?...and what do you mean Lure?" Ichigo asked as his tone started to get darker as he could start to piece what Zero had said earlier.

 **"This girl is my lure for I am the Great GRAND FISHER! I have evaded SS for almost 55 years and I have eaten every Shinigami that's come after me!"** Grand fisher started to laugh as he made the girl fly toward Ichigo only to gasp when the boy vanished and appeared to the left side of him. blade drawn in his left hand aimed at its...throat...?

"So it was you...6 years ago that was you...You killed my mother... **YOU SON OF A BITCH!"** Ichigo Yelled as he slid his mask onto his face and launched several attacks at Grand Fisher, the hollow for his part used his hair to form a spiked defense as he jumped back and moved the lure to try and distract the orange haired teen. When the lure went between them Ichigo slashed his sword straight through it vertically and walked toward Fisher slowly. **"Tell me something you green fuzz ball...are you ready to die?!"**

 **"Hmmm surprising your able to cut such a helpless girl down with no problem..."** Grand Fisher says as the girl falls away revealing his clawed hand going straight at Ichigo, trying to spin away Ichigo avoids any critical areas but still gets impaled by three of the 4 claws. **"Too bad your still green soul reaper, NOW WATCH AS I USE YOUR GREATEST WEAKNESS AGAINST YOU!"** Grand Fisher yells at the end as he summons his Lure and grabs at the head of it, when he removes his hand a new woman stands before them. Her bright orange wavy hair goes down the middle of her back, her bright green eyes show with so much joy, and her smile almost radiates the area.

"Ichigo my son...come to mommy." The woman says only for the area to start to shake and groan as the spiritual pressure just keeps building. Ichigo still with his hollow mask on his head lowered started to exert even more of his spiritual energy, in a tree not so far away Zero was forced to drop down to the ground and take a knee, his spiritual limiter forcing him to exert his own spiritual pressure to about half and that wasn't helping him at all.

"This spiritual pressure...feels like a hollows..." Zero said as he tried to move closer to the fight only to be brought face first into the dirt. Grand Fisher wasn't fairing any better he was also face first into the ground trying to figure out what was happening, finally managing to turn his head he saw something that made him wish he hadn't changed that lure. Standing infront of him in his full hollow form Ichigo growled as his horns started to glow red and black, a cero so dense that the air around it cracked and sparked with black lightning.

 **"You sick bastard...you want to defile my mothers memory...with this fucking thing?!"** The hollowfied Ichigo yelled as he shot the cero into the Lure that was still floating in the air some how. The impact of the cero creating a massive shockwave of destruction in the forest outside the graveyard, the trees seemed to turn to ash as the beam of death died down. A massive crater roughly 20 yards around and deep now where Grand Fisher and his lure once sat. After the use of that much power Ichigo dropped to his knees and his hollow form shattered like glass, exhaustion and drain now impacting him as the sound of rubble being shifted caught his attention. Not so far away slowly climbing from the crater was a badly injured Grand Fisher, he was missing his left arm, and his left leg was destroyed just below his knee.

 **"I'll get you for this kid!"** The injured hollow yells as he opens a garganta and quickly retreats to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo grunts as he tries to stand only to start falling forward. Before he could hit the ground three sets of hands caught him, one was a bandage wrapped hand of Zero, another was the bone clad hand of Tia, the third was a man dressed in a dark green jacket, a green and white striped bucket hat, and wooden clog sandles. He has messy medium length hair, his cold calculating blue eyes scanning the other two present, while his free hand rests on the hooked end of a cane.

"My my such commotion today, I was in my shop when I felt this rather dark presence..." The green hat man says as he helps the others hold Ichigo up. Tia glaring at him while Zander reached back to grab his Zanpakto before feeling the end of the mans cane pressed to his throat. "Now now Ninja-san there has been enough destruction here today. Besides our young friend here may do something a lot more than this if you hurt her..." The man stated with a cold glare and a twist of his cane. Zero just nodded and helped them move Ichigo to a safe location.

"Hollow let me ask you something?" Zero asked as he sat down away from the three other people as they waited for Ichigo to wake up, after receiving a nod from Tia he continues. "Why are you here and what did you plan to do with him?" His question got him a stoic look from the female and a slight calculating glance from the man.

 **"If you must know, he regularly sits with me and talks to me. When I came here to see him I felt his spiritual pressure from the local park. I came here to try and help him."** She stated as she looked over to Ichigo who was currently slumped up under a tree closer to the graveyard.

"Wait so you two have been talking for how long?" Zero asked in a harsh tone as he glared at her, the green hatted man went to intervine before the mask on Ichigo's head started to speak.

 **"Hey Shinobi wannabe back off that piece of ass is kingys! Also don't worry he's fine, though he went into a very dark place I'm trying to help him through it."** The mask stated as it seemed to move its lower jaw in a likeness of adjusting its jaw. **"Which reminds me that fucking fuzz ball comes back I'm eating him...so who's hat and clogs here?"**

"You must be Ichigo's hollow...am I right?" The green hatted man asked before being smacked in the back of his head by Ichigo's left arm.

 **"Wow you a dumb ass or something I am way more then just a hollow bub! I'm his Zanpakto as well.** **"** The mask said and finished by crossing Ichigo's arms across his chest, Zero for his part stood up and sighed before walking off. **"And thanks to you Kingy and Queeny here are gonna be in a lot of trouble now..."**

 **"Queeny?"** Tia asks as she looks at the mask with a questioning gaze. The mask remained silent before Ichigo started to wake up.

"Owe...note to self don't use that much power again..." Ichigo mumbled as he woke up and started to look around when he saw Tia and a guy in a bucket hat he shook his head, but when he saw Zero open a portal of some kind off in the distance he new deep down there was going to be trouble in the near future.

A/N: And that's Chapter 6 so now that that's out of the way I can introduce another character and also send in a older character that should have been introduced in the very first chapter.

Rukia: Finally...I was beginning to wonder when id show up...

Me: Oh its not you...Its you *points at the audience*

Audience: *Panics*

Me: Nah I'm just screwing with you all its Rukia...

Rukia: I'm gonna hurt you...

Me: Do it and you wont get Lieutenant position in squad 13...

Rukia: Sorry Ikuani-sama...

Me: kiss ass...

Next chapter: Now that's gonna be a problem...


End file.
